Just Another Day On The Job
by unicornscoffee
Summary: Finn gets a chance to prove herself off-world, and narrowly avoids getting seriously injured. She feels accomplished, but not everyone is so happy.
1. Chapter 1

**-Thanks for those of you on Tumblr for the ideas for this fic. You know who you are! ****-**

Finn finally had an opportunity to prove her abilities as a leader. She was being sent to a planet that had a village that the people at Atlantis had a good alliance with. The locals there had a problem with a giant parasitic bug that was causing huge problems in the town, killing people, destroying crops and buildings. Normally, the locals could have solved a problem like this, but the firepower of the village consisted of crossbows, and the arrows would only bounce off of the thick, impenetrable skin.

So Finn, along with a couple of marines and some grenade launchers, were going to take care of the problem, to keep up good relations. For Finn, it was more personal; she'd seen way too many peaceful villages like this one destroyed. They were walking around the village, asking locals where the beast might be, when they heard someone scream, towards the entrance to the place. "C'mon", Finn said, "I think it decided to attack its next victim, but we aren't going to let that happen."

They saw the giant worm, covered with metal-like plating, slowly making its way towards a young woman, who was paralyzed with fright. Finn had just enough time to us a biotic charge to reach her, knock her out of the way, and throw up a shield to narrowly be avoided getting eaten. "Hurry up guys, we didn't bring those grenade launchers to make you look good." Up until this point, the marines had been standing in shock, as they almost saw her get eaten alive. They quickly readied their weapons. The beast didn't even realize it was being hit with the projectiles and P-90 fire, it only wanted to eat the one who was covered by a big, shiny, blue bubble.  
Its head was then split open, by a nicely timed shot; the beast split into two and then fell to the ground with a thump. "Good job", Finn said, panting with exhaustion and exertion.

…

As Finn was typing up the mission report, it hit her how close of a call that was. She could still see it's gaping mouth, rows upon rows of sharp teeth. But she couldn't deny the rush she got when using her biotics. And the fact that no one died made her feel accomplished. "I can take care of myself, no harm done", she thought.

…

As Carson was reading over Finn's mission report (all of the main staff usually looked them over), feelings of shock, fear, and anger were going through him. She could have died today; his lovely wife could have come back as a corpse. She took a stupid risk, in his opinion, he thought, running his hands through his hair. They certainly were going to have a big talk tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Sorry this took so damn long to update. I'm really bad at fic writing, I criticize myself a lot, and this usually gives me a lot of writer's block.)**

Carson was on his way to their room, feelings of anger ready to boil over. He was trying to keep himself under control, but he couldn't keep back how much it hurt him, and scared him, how often Finn takes dangerous risks. It hurt him as her friend, and husband, that she didn't seem to take notice of how much the people around her cared about her.

He came into their room, and made his way to their bedroom area, and saw Finn lying down on their bed on her back. She was clearly trying to get some peace, and relax from the day's events (using her biotics often took a big mental toll on her, and she would need to relax afterwards to feel better). Carson normally would let her be, because he knew how difficult it was for her sometimes. But not today. He was too angry, and too upset. "How could you do this to me, Finley?" He asked, anger seeping in his voice. "Do what, Carson? Save someone's life, let alone a whole village? I'm not going to apologize for saving them, and-", here she was cut off by Carson.  
"That's not what I mean, for fuck's sake. I care about ye, so much to the point that the thought of you dying makes my heart want to break in half! And yet you continue to carelessly risk your life!"  
"I don't take any uncalculated risks! I used to be a commander; I know what the hell I'm doing! I survived five years on my own, never staying in one place for too long, always looking for some way to fuck the Wraith over, get revenge for what they did to my people, and I'm not going to let what happened to me happen to anyone else."

"I understand that Finley, but you've got to understand, you're not on your own anymore. There are many marines here on Atlantis, and they're all pulling their weight around. I'm not saying that you're incapable as a fighter; you know I would never say that, I know how important fighting is to your culture. But you have to understand; I care about you so much, and if you ever came back killed in action, then I would-" his voice broke off, emotion making him stumble over his words.

By this point they were both sweaty and flustered by arguing, and seeing a few tears slide down Carson's face before he wiped them away gave Finn's heart a stab of pain. I'm so stupid, and selfish, she thought. This man cares the world about me, and yet I continue to act so brash. Tears began flooding down her face. "Carson," she whispered, "I'm so sorry. I can't believe I keep doing this to you. I'm an idiot." He looked up sharply, and was shocked at the sight of the tears running down her face. She rarely let her emotions show, and seeing her cry made him feel awful. He took her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "You aren't an idiot, mo leannan. You just have to remember that you aren't on your own, you have many people who care a great deal about you." She relaxed into his tight hug, smiling at the Gaelic phrase of "my darling" that she loved. "Okay sweetie, I know that now. I love you", she said, as she turned her head up towards him and gave him a kiss. He kissed her back, saying, "I love you too, Finn. More than anything."


End file.
